


A Red Sea

by whythokylo (OpalElephant)



Series: Kylo Ren's Villainous Crush [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Will be adding warnings per chapter as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalElephant/pseuds/whythokylo
Summary: Part of the Villainous Crush series: this one is for the trope "Abduction is Love."





	A Red Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new collection of oneshots/ short stories, all based on the most common tropes associated with Villainous Crush (as seen on TV Tropes). They have nothing to do with canon or even with each other unless otherwise stated, and content will vary. 
> 
> This particular story involves kidnapping and minor violence.

Rey is an appallingly sore loser.

Kylo Ren tells her so, amusement coloring his tone even through his modulator, as he drags her by the hair towards his shuttle. She hisses and shrieks all kinds of filth at him, twisting her wrists raw in the cuffs he'd snapped around them.

She'd tried going limp until he'd picked her up, and then she'd tried biting him until he'd dropped her again. It's an ugly, graceless affair all the way up the gangplank, all the way up until the very last of Ahch-To’s grey light vanishes along with the sound of the airlock sealing. Then there's a moment of hushed tension as her eyes adjust to the gloom.

Fuck.

There are a number of panels along the walls inside this part of the ship, mostly fold-out seating and racks for hanging gear. Kylo Ren loops her arms around a hook meant for lengths of cable and bends the metal to hold her with a quiver of his fingers.

“Stay.”

Rey calls him a dirty word that earned her a cracked tooth once back on Jakku, but all he does is snort as he strolls towards the cockpit. She yanks on her bonds again, not caring that it's pointless, that surely she's as good as dead, left to clang the cuffs around wildly in hopes that the racket will annoy him so much he'll kill her before they reach wherever they're going.

He leaves her there so long it's almost insulting.

When she finds herself growing light-headed, Rey pauses her thrashing to attempt logical thought; it's so hard to focus on anything other than the blind terror scrabbling its way up her throat. She's bruised and exhausted but otherwise unharmed, although how long that will last remains to be seen.

She hadn't faced Kylo Ren since she'd left him to die on Starkiller, although she knows he'd tried to find her - had come close once or twice too. Nowhere in the galaxy was safe, it seemed, except the hideaway on Ahch-to...and apparently not even that.

When he finally returns he's removed his helmet and tattered cloak. Instead of reducing his bulk, the low light further rounds out his shoulders and arms, puts a soft shine on his thick black hair that curls around his cheeks. He's massive and looming, yet there's a giddy boyish aura that hums in the air around him like a plucked tri-harp string.

He looks at her and wets his lips. “I'll let you sit if you promise to behave like a human,” he taunts, eyes glittering with something more than malice.

“I'm going to kill you in your sleep,” she replies.

A genuine smile splits the awkward lines of his face; he's _thrilled_ , and Rey snaps her mouth shut and stares.

“I look forward to it,” Kylo Ren murmurs, and the whole scene has got her so put off her only defense is to scowl at her feet in silence. He doesn't release her arms, but he does warp the metal hook further so that she can huddle on the floor at least.

It's not long after she can't help but drift into a drained, miserable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like for this to continue for maybe like 2 more parts...hope you're down.


End file.
